


Occupy Dorsia

by yosparky



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosparky/pseuds/yosparky
Summary: Patrick meets the 99 per cent.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Occupy Dorsia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/gifts).



"I just don’t get this. They’re opposing murderers, arms dealers, banks. Okay. Why can’t we just have lunch?"

Price holds the tip of his cigar to the flame. "It’s the end of the world, Bateman. We get to choose whose world it’s the end of. They just don’t know that yet."

"They're kids," says Luis. "They’re just looking for a superman. Someone well put-together, someone who knows what’s going on – "

He doesn’t think I fit that category. I step forward into the sea of grimy banners and loud voices, to prove him wrong.

"Let us through. I have a reservation."


End file.
